This invention relates generally to helmets which firmly cushion shock loads; more particularly, it concerns a simple, rugged, helmet having cushioning means at the helmet interior, in the form of multiple, resiliently bendable fins.
There is continuing need for helmets with adequate cushioning means for the user's head. Prior helmets relied upon fabric pad cushions, but these function by compression loading, do not deflect in bending and can permanently deform to provide less cushioning.
Thus, prior helmets have not possessed the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as now afforded by the present helmet.